Jackson's Plan
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Jackson watches Lilly and Oliver everyday and decides to take matters into his own hands. Does it end badly or does he bring the adorkable duo together? LOLIVER


**AN: Okay, so I'm thankful for all who have put up a Loliver recently, or are about to put one up. But those who aren't your going to get my rant: Calling all Lolivers, if you're tired with this drought of Loliverness~ then do something about it write one shots, two-shots, three-shots or write a story. Just sitting there waiting for someone to write one isn't really helping anyone. Plus we've got new material to write about (butt kick, 'Oliver, I need you', Movie date….ect.) PLEASE that'd be great.-end rant. Sorry and as always enjoy.**

"Rico!" I scream happily and run over to give him a hug. That little punk finally gave me a raise. I guess things can really change. Well, I guess everything except those two. You see, the hot blonde girl and the 'hot' or so I'm told brunette dude. They're over there sitting and talking. She's giggling at every single word that he utters. While he's fighting back the urge to suck her face, and that's putting it nicely.

Let me introduce you to the two chuckleheads. The girl is Lilly and the dude is Oliver, my sister's best friends. I know them pretty well. It's not like were best friends, but I know the basics. Miley tells me enough; though I ask her not too.

"Jackson, just because I gave you a raise, that does NOT mean you can become a slacker. Like me." He reminds me as he leans back in a chair very nonchalantly.

"Yeah, Rico. I know." I tell him as I peer over to catch a glimpse of Oliver and Lilly talking to each other. There's her giggle. I think he's talking about chest hair, but I'm not eavesdropping. Pshh…that's SO not me.

"So, Lilly. I was like 'Yeah baby, multiple chest hair' and she was like 'Later loser'. Chicks" he told her and frowned.

"Sorry, bout that." she grinned.

"Hey don't smile. That broke my heart." he told her. She just grinned wider.

"Well, Count-Chest Hair, that's what you get. There's a girl out there. You'll find her." she reminds him.

"I guess so" he says and gets up, "Where ya going?"

"To get a water." he tells her as he swaggers his way up to the shack, nearly tripping Rico over, on purpose. I love this kid.

"Yo, Jackson. Can I get a water? And can it be on the house?" he asks hopefully. Lilly's watching everything he's doing, and giggling at every antic, every hair flip, every smile and every word he says.

"Nope. In your dreams, Oken." I chuckle at the nerve of my little sister's best guy friend.

"Well, a dude can dream." he mopes.

"$1.50 Oken, cough it up." I say reaching my hand out and holding the water with my other hand. He scrambles through his pockets and finds a bunch of change, mostly nickels.

"Come on. We've got other customers." I groan. He pulls out of his other pocket a dollar and goes through the nickels to get 50 cents.

"And 10 nickels." he proclaims as he hands me the correct amount of change and the dollar.

"Here ya go." I tell him and throw the water his way.

"Thanks man." he smiles and catches the bottle.

There he goes water in hand, to sit down with Lilly. Joannie comes from his left and pecks his cheek.

Man, this dude is crawling in girls…Joannie, Lilly, Becca, Miley, and that creepo…Oh yeah, St. Sarah.

"Hey Lovedoodle." he exclaims as he reaches over to hug her.

"Yo, P-Bo." Lilly greets.

"Zup, T-cott." she says as she makes a fist and hits Lilly's fist.

"Well, Big O…" she drones on about something as she sits in his lap. Lilly looks about a quarter interested, and the rest of her emotion is pure raging jealousy. This dude is clueless. He likes her, she likes him. They are both stupid, stubborn and they are friends with each other. Hm, coincidence I think not.

Joannie is ruining the perfect couple. If only there was a way to get rid of her.….could Jackson be getting an idea. I think he is. Well, I the great Jackson must leave your wonderful company, to do something amazing, to these two idiots.

_Lovedoodle, _

_I thought I really liked you, but I was wrong. It's over. I know other guys have done you worse, so I hope we can still be friends. _

_Sincerely, _

_Big O _

Ha, Jackson strikes again. I haven't given it to her, yet, because I should probably have some type of confirmation about their lurve. Greaat, I have to consult Miley. Now I need to persuade Rico, into letting me take the day off, or I could use my cell phone. Hm, risking my promotion or calling Miles.

'Call Miley' I tell my phone while it is at my ear and it dials her number and she picks up.

"What do you want?" she asks apparently not happy her sweet older brother called her.

"I need you to come to the shack." I tell her.

"Why?" she groans.

"Just do it diva." I yell and hang up.

"Commencing: Phase one." I say aloud and the man looks at me and yells, "Can you just take my order?!"

"Sure. What'll ya have?" I say annoyed.

"Hot dog and a medium Orange smoothie." he says and hands me his money. I give him his order and he walks off. Good riddance, I think. I'm about to make the best contribution to mankind. And he's not going to have any part of it. HA! Miley comes skipping over to me, but sees Lilly and Oliver. And stops to chat. I see this and yell.

"MILEY! You're needed, over here." She sticks her tongue out and walks over.

"What do you want!" she asks with her hand on her hip.

"I'm doing something for the good of all humanity and need to ask you a question."

"Ok, if it's for a good cause. Shoot." she asks and sits down on the stool.

"Do Lilly and Oliver like each other?"

"Your blinder than a bat with no eyes!" she exclaims hitting me on the head.

"So…you don't know?" I ask irritated, because that hurt!

"No. But its pretty obvious." she smiles.

"True. I've got a plan." I tell her.

"Well, if it goes wrong, like it probably will. I'm leaving so I'm not dragged into this and blamed for ruining a relationship." she says and walks off. What a great family I have. My little sis has no faith in me. Well there was that one time I screwed up. Wait,-two-three-four-five-nineteen. Okay I get her point.

"Well, I can do this by myself." I say to myself.

"Jackson, don't talk to yourself. It's weird." Rico says.

"Hey Rico. Watch the shack for like a few minutes. I got some business to do." I say as I slide over the counter to get out of the shack and walk over to the two chuckleheads.

"You're risking your promotion." calls out to me.

"No, I'm just taking my lunch break a little early." I told him, and placed my hands on the blue table where both Lilly and Oliver we're chilling.

"Hey, Jackson." they said a little timid, because I'd just slammed my hands onto their table.

"Well, do you mind if I sit with ya'll?" I asked and sat down n a seat in between them.

"No, go ahead." she said gesturing to where I was already sitting.

"How long have you two been friends?" I asked.

"Ummm, since preschool I guess." Oliver replied looking at me puzzled.

"Well, how long have ya'll been next door neighbors?"

"I moved in that house second grade. So it's been a while." Lilly giggled.

"Um okay. How long have you two been Miley's friend?" I questioned.

"Since 6th grade." they said in unison.

"So I've known ya'll for a while. I guess."

"Yeah, where are you going with this?" Lilly asked. Oliver stared at her lips forming each word with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"How long have ya'll been in love with each other?" I ask cutting to the chase.

"WHAT?!" they yelled in unison as they quickly snapped from dreamy to appalled.

"You heard me. How long have ya'll been in love with each other?" I repeated.

"I'm not liable to answer that question." Lilly crossed her arms and stared at Oliver as they both stood up.

"Me neither." he said as he crossed his arms, following Lilly's example.

"Dude, I know you like her!" I yelled at him.

"And Lils, you're like another little sis to me, and I've noticed you like him too." I said putting my arm around their shoulders.

Oliver and Lilly pushed me off of them and I fell to the ground.

"Come on you two. ADMIT IT!" I yelled from the sandy floor.

"There is nothing to admit." they yelled back. Lilly threatened to step on me by holding her foot above my stomach.

"Don't you dare!" I muttered. She placed both her feet on the sand and leaned down close to my ear and whispered,

"You say more and I will." she smiled.

"I won't _say_ anything." I told her smugly. I'd just had the idea that would help me, but I wouldn't say a word in this plan.

I stood up and in one swift move I placed each of my hands on the back of their heads and pressed their heads together. I used just enough force to let their lips crash on each other, but not let them bang noses. I am a genius.

They kept on kissing. Lilly placed her hand on her new boyfriend's head as I moved mine away. He then brought his arms around her body. It looked pretty uncomfortable, but they seemed to be making it work. Soon Lilly walked around the table and plopped into his lap and the kiss got more intense and it looked like they made it much, much, much more comfy.

They owe me. They owe me BIG time. Once they let go they looked at me and said, "We owe you."

"Yeah, BIG TIME!" I tell them and slip Oliver the note he needs to give Palumbo. He laughs.

"Yeah, big time." he says but as soon as he's done talking to me he turns and attacks Lilly with his lips.

I see this and walk over to the shack and admire my work. 'Well done Stewart, well done.'

**AN: REVIEW! And again thanks for listening to my rant, and hopefully taking it to heart :) REVIEW!**

**GOD BLESS**

**~IheartORANGE~**


End file.
